Lady Yu
"Sheng Wen, even if you ever go to Liu Bang side will you ever attack us? " -Xiao Zai ask Sheng Wen as she notice his defection to Han army. "My Lord, I will never leave your side even in death...." -Xiao Zai stay upon her lover, Xiang Yu side at her final hours before his defeat. Yu Miao Yi(虞妙弋) 'is one of the characters that based on the same figure which followed her lover, Xiang Yu even in her battlefield and also a tragic characters among the fallen Chu warriors after the defeat of Chu during the Chu-Han contention Miao Zai is well known by the people in Chu as well as her natural beauty and her generous hearts upon other people around her, even her country war prisoners. CHARACTER INFOMATION DESCRIPTION & APPEARANCE Lady Yu has 2 buns hair style which resembles to Sailor Moon in the Sailormoon series and also a slender body among the ladies of Chu. Miao Yi PERSONALITY Miao Zai is a woman whim full of compassion and benevolence which made her one of the beauty in Chu. She is also rather patient woman whom willing to take the pain from the others. She is also strong PLOT LIFE OF THE END OF QIN DYNASTY Though unknown origins, Miao Zhai was born somewhere in a remote village from Qin where she learn her manners from her grandmother. With her nature of politeness and beauty, Miao Zai was beloved by many people in her village or near the province of Chu. With her father and her elder brother's recent job in Chu, Miao Chai decided to see the world with her own eyes and thus left the village reluctant even the village elder approve her so. Prior her visit to Chu, she was surprised of the strong satte even after Qin has unified China with Chu was one of the state. ENCOUNTER WITH XIANG YU RIVALRY WITH LU ZHI FEAST OF HONG MEN APPREHEND BY XIANG YU FORCES DEATH AND XIANG YU'S DEFEAT HISTORICAL INFORMATION Personal Information Consort Yu's birth date was unknown and there are two accounts of her origin. The first said she was a native of Yanji Village (顏集鄉) in Shuyang County, while the other claimed that she was from Changshu in Suzhou, but both pointed that she was born in present-day Jiangsu. In 209 BC, Xiang Yu and his uncle Xiang Liang started a rebellion to overthrow the Qin Dynasty. Consort Yu's older brother, Yu Ziqi, was serving in Xiang Liang's army as a general then. Yu met Xiang Yu, fell in love with him and became his concubine. Since then, she followed Xiang Yu on military campaigns and refused to remain behind. In 202 BC, Xiang Yu was besieged in the Battle of Gaixia by the combined forces of Liu Bang (King of Han), Han Xin and Peng Yue. The Han army started to sing folk songs from Xiang Yu's native land of Chu to create a false impression that they had captured Chu. The morale of Xiang Yu's troops plummeted and several soldiers deserted. In despair, Xiang Yu indulged in alcohol and sang the Song of Gaixia to express his sorrow. Consort Yu performed a sword dance and sang a verse in return. To prevent Xiang Yu from being distracted by his love for her, Consort Yu committed suicide with Xiang Yu's sword after singing. She was buried at Gaixia. A "Consort Yu Tomb" stands in present-day Lingbi County, Anhui province. Song of Consort Yu This verse was sung by Consort Yu after Xiang Yu sang the Song of Gaixia. She committed suicide with Xiang Yu's sword after singing. 漢兵已略地， The Han army has conquered our land; 四面楚歌聲。 We are surrounded by Chu songs; 大王義氣盡， My lord's spirits are low; 賤妾何聊生。 Why then should I live? Spoilers!! The profile of Lu Zhi from both manga and historical events are way much different based on the personality and events. SKILLS 'BASIC SKILL *'Music and dances'-Miao Yi paly almost any music intruments she can use and *'Generous heart'-Miao Yi natural beauty and gentle hart 'WAR SKILL' *'Lover's Song'-Miao Zai will play her Er Hu with the wave of surrounding chi to defend herself from surrounded enemies. *'Melody Ball Tune'-Miao Yi used her Er Hu melody tune as projectile to against any enemy from her distance. RELATIONSHIP FAMILY AND FRIENDS *Yu Zi Qi-Elder Brother *Gan Wei-Foster Brother *Gan Ren-Foster Sister LORD, GENERAL & RETAINERS *Xiang Yu *Liang Kang-Her loyal maid hired from Xiang Yu *Liang Ma You-Her loyal maid hired from Xiang Yu *Luo Sheng Wen-Her bodyguard before his defection to the Han. RIVALS *Lu Zhi-Sworn sister/archrival *Wu Le Ting- TRIVA *Miao Yi is among the characters which has lesser rival due to her gentle nature and her compassion towards to her enemies, this however her lesser rivalry is . *Miao Yi hair style design is literary her modern Chinese bun and from Sailormoon along with her personality based on Snow White of her gentle yet naive personality. PICTURE GALLERY Category:Female Characters Category:Chu Army Category:Civilian Character